Now You Call Me
by siucchi
Summary: Pertengkaran justru membuat keduanya terikat. Pada apa yang retak, mereka telah menyatukannya kembali, meski tidak pernah jadi sebening kaca lagi. [Sekuel fanfik Call Me Maybe] [AkafemKuro].


**Now You Call Me**

**[Sekuel Call Me Maybe]**

**Kuroko no Basuke (c) Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**I gain no profit from this fiction.**

**[AkafemKuro]**

* * *

Tempo waktu lalu mereka sempat tak saling melihat, tak peduli jika salah satu pihak ingin bicara, abai adalah apa yang harusnya terisi di antara mereka. Pertengkaran justru membuat keduanya terikat. Pada apa yang retak, mereka telah menyatukannya kembali, meski tidak pernah jadi sebening kaca lagi.

Akashi Seijuurou kembali datang, hadirnya mengikis momen marahan antara Kuroko dan ayahnya yang garang. Belakangan ini rumah Kuroko tak sekelabu langit mendung. Siapapun yang memihak perasaan, rasa-rasanya memang tepat disebut pahlawan. Kuroko tak mengakui, tapi hati kecil Akashi merasa demikian. Senyumnya yang lepas terkuar di dalam rumah adalah bukti perubahan telah datang. _Broken home_ memang sulit, tapi lebih sulit lagi membiarkan pujaan hati bertahan selamanya dalam kondisi itu.

Alih-alih menemukan pemecahan dari rumus-rumus _excel_ yang menggila, Kuroko berpangku dagu menatap lelaki yang serius mengkalkulasi jawaban tugas-tugas. Ekor mata Akashi sesekali mencuri pandang, hanya membuat senyum simpul karena belum bisa meladeni gadis di hadapannya lantaran fokus menyelesaikan soal.

"Ini malam minggu, ya." sahut Kuroko, menoleh ke arah jendela.

Bagi Akashi, tak ada bedanya malam minggu dan malam-malam lainnya, semua sama-sama waktu yang tepat untuk menimba ilmu. "He eh."

"Mau keluar, tidak?"

Mata Akashi melirik Kuroko sebentar, kemudian balik fokus menatap layar di depannya. "Kemana?"

"Dulu aku sering keluar dengan si brengsek Nash itu."

"Oh."

Kalau sudah bahas mantan, Akashi sebenarnya tidak begitu suka. Ia lebih baik menjawab seperlunya daripada menggali lebih dalam, hanya menyakiti hati saja.

"Mau, tidak?" Kuroko memajukan wajah, mungkin sebal karena kalimatnya kurang mendapat perhatian dari si teman pintarnya. "Nanti keluarnya lewat jendela saja."

Akashi tidak kaget, pernyataan yang keluar dari mulut Kuroko cukup bersahabat untuk kategori mahasiswa nakal. Sebenarnya alasan ayahnya marah itu tidak sepenuhnya salah, Kuroko Tetsuya sendiri terperosok ke pergaulan tidak sehat. Kini ia mau menyeret Akashi masuk ke dunia gelap.

Kepalanya menoleh ke jam dinding, "Sudah jam sembilan, tugas Shirogane-sensei juga belum selesai." sahut Akashi ringan.

Kuroko menaikkan bahu, "Besok kan minggu."

Akashi menyimpul senyum, menyimpan _file _tugas, kemudian menutup layar laptop. "Memangnya mau kemana?"

"Pokoknya kita tidak pulang semalaman, deh," Kuroko tersenyum tipis, nampaknya sudah menduga kalau Akashi akan mereaksi dengan tolak halus.

"Itu sama sekali tidak baik, Kuroko. Kau harus mengurangi yang begitu."

"Wajar, sih, kalau Akashi-kun bilang begitu," Kuroko masih tenang, ia ikut menutup layar laptopnya, "berarti aku pergi sendiri, ya?"

Dahinya sontak berkerut, Akashi tak rela. Ingin melarang tapi sadar diri bukan siapa-siapa. "Tidak usah, lah, memangnya mau apa di sana?"

"Makanya ikut biar tahu."

Akashi Seijuurou sebenarnya sudah tahu. Ia hanya pura-pura polos agar tetap disangka anak baik-baik. Dulu teman satu organisasinya pernah menyeret ia bermalam di sebuah klab, namun ia tetap menjaga imej dengan tidak tergoda pada penari wanita setengah telanjang dan minuman beralkohol. Sudah umur kepala dua, tapi Akashi masih menolak minuman keras.

"Tempat itu tidak baik, Kuroko." Akashi menegaskan, barangkali Kuroko lupa.

Yang ditegur justru tertawa, "Tidak ada tempat yang baik di dunia ini, Akashi-kun. Semuanya palsu."

Akashi terkekeh. Bagaimana caranya menyadarkan orang yang sudah terlanjur patah, mengira semua yang ada palsu—jangan-jangan eksistensinya juga dikira palsu?

Kuroko beranjak, "Jadi Akashi-kun pulang sekarang, nanti jam sepuluh tunggu di depan rumahku. Aku akan lompat dari atas jendela."

"Serius?"

Kuroko mengangguk.

Akashi langsung menggeleng, tangannya sembari merapihkan buku-buku dan mendorongnya masuk ke dalam tas jinjing. "Aku akan izin ke ayahmu untuk pergi malam ini."

Kuroko mengernyit, "Hah? Tapi belum ada yang pernah izin ke ayah."

"Kalau begitu aku yang pertama." sahut Akashi tenang. Hatinya langsung mencelos, tak karuan. Bagaimana jika sang ayah galak dan berubah sinis padanya? Jika ia ditolak? Benar-benar sulit menjadi keren di depan orang disuka. "Aku akan bicara padanya." tambahnya seraya berjalan menuju pintu, bersiap menuruni tangga.

Akashi menarik napas dalam-dalam. Yang akan dihadapinya adalah pria garang yang tega membuat putri tunggalnya menderita. Memang tak sepenuhnya tuan Kuroko salah, tapi tetap saja—bicara padanya butuh keberanian besar.

"Akashi-kun?" Kuroko memanggil, Akashi terpergok sedang menyiapkan mental di depan pintu. "Kalau tidak berani ya tidak usah. Aku tidak minta, kok."

Ia akan jadi pahlawan di hati si gadis tercinta. "Tunggu di sini." tuturnya tegas.

Akashi menuruni anak tangga, di ruang tengah ia melihat ayah Kuroko sedang duduk di sofa menghadap televisi. "Kuroko-san?" sapanya, berupaya tenang meski jantungnya membuat keributan.

Seorang pria paruh baya menoleh, beranjak bangun dan menyahut balik, "Ya, Akashi? Sudah mau pulang, ya?"

Akashi menghampiri calon mertua, menatap tegas, "Saya izin membawa anak Anda malam ini, Kuroko-san."

Dahi si pria paruh baya mengerut, "Kemana?"

"Main, kami hendak bermalam di rumah teman." jawab Akashi, tegas—sebenarnya ia masih belum tahu kemana, kalaupun salah, ia tidak niat berbohong.

Sang ayah mengembuskan napas, berdeham keras, "Saya tidak suka anak saya keluar malam-malam. Kalau terjadi apa-apa padanya, kau tidak akan bisa kemana-mana, Akashi."

'_blesss...'_

Rasanya seperti semua beban terlepas, namun digantikan berat yang lain. "Terima kasih, Kuroko-san. Saya akan menjaga anak Anda."

Si pria berumur kepala empat itu kembali duduk, lanjut menonton tayangan langsung laga basket tingkat nasional yang kerap disiarkan oleh sebuah saluran olahraga.

Akashi menyungging senyum lebar, berjalan cepat menaiki tangga, kemudian memberi isyarat pada Kuroko berupa dua kepalan tangan yang diangkat sejajar muka. Yang perempuan sontak menganga, kemudian menahan jerit sambil refleks memeluk Akashi.

Dalam dekapan Kuroko yang kelewat girang, Akashi memalingkan tatapnya ke langit-langit, pura-pura tidak merasa spesial meski sedang berada di momen langka.

Kuroko melepas peluknya, "Ayo kita berangkat, Akashi-kun!" sahutnya dengan tawa, seolah tak terjadi apa-apa.

Degup jantung Akashi masih belum terkendali cepatnya. Ia sembunyikan ekspresinya yang sedang mengatur napas, lalu menjawab, "Ya, ayo. Kita pergi lewat pintu depan, tidak jendela."

"Aku tahu," Kuroko memasukkan ponselnya ke saku celana, "kita pesta!"

"Pesta?" sebelah alis merah terangkat, Akashi tak diberi jawaban karena Kuroko sudah keburu menarik tangannya.

Melewati ruang tengah, Kuroko bergumam pelan, "Aku pergi." namun sang ayah tak merespon apa-apa.

Akashi bertingkah sopan, separuh membungkuk ia juga berucap, "Kami izin pergi, Kuroko-san."

Sama, tak ditanggapi. Dalam relasi yang dingin, kira-kira kasih macam apa yang hendak dicurahkan?

.

* * *

.

Akashi Seijuurou sebenarnya tidak mau, benar saja Kuroko Tetsuya mengajaknya ke sebuah klab tempatnya membuang memori gelap. Baru di pintu masuk, ia berpapasan dengan seorang kawan yang dulu mengajaknya datang, "Lho, Akashi? Tumben ada di sini." ia bernama Hayama Kotarou.

"Akashi-kun kenal Hayama-kun?" Kuroko menoleh sebentar, kemudian balik saling bersahutan dengan pria berambut kuning itu, "aku yang mengajaknya datang, dia bersikeras tidak mau!"

Hayama tertawa, "Selamat menikmati malammu, Akashi!" sahutnya seraya mengedipkan sebelah mata, kemudian berbisik sebelum melenggang pergi, "dia jago, lho."

Tersinggung, Akashi menyorot Hayama galak. Kuroko tampak tidak terganggu dengan kalimat Hayama barusan—Akashi rasa ia mendengarnya juga.

Ruang luas yang minim penerangan mereka sambangi. Sorot lampu merah-biru mengitari langkah mereka, seolah menuntun keduanya harus mampir di mana. Kuroko memandu jalan, singgah di sebuah bangku tinggi dan menghampiri seorang bartender, "Yang biasa," katanya sambil mengedipkan sebelah mata.

"Hei, _guys_, si cantik ini datang lagi setelah dua minggu absen!" sahut si bartender ke arah kerumunan orang.

Orang-orang yang sedang berdansa mengikuti alunan musik DJ menoleh, beberapa di antaranya menyapa Kuroko Tetsuya, yang lainnya bersahut-sahutan menyambut kehadiran kawannya.

Seorang pria maskulin berambut hitam menghampiri, setelan jas hitamnya membuat Akashi menilai dia bukan mahasiswa. "Hai, Tetsuya, sudah kuduga kau datang," sapanya sambil mengecup pipi kiri si gadis. Setelahnya ia berbalik menghadap Akashi, "Kau tak sendirian."

Kuroko mengulas senyum, "Himuro-kun, kenalkan ini Akashi-kun," kemudian tangannya menunjuk si pria di sebelahnya, "Akashi-kun, ini Himuro-kun."

"Akashi?!" Himuro terbelakak, ia lantas merentangkan kedua tangannya, "_Oh, shit, _benarkan ini Akashi? Aku sedang berbisnis dengan Akashi Masaomi, tahu, kau pasti anaknya." ia menepuk pundak Akashi—yang sebenarnya Akashi merasa jijik karena sudah disentuh olehnya. "Tetsuya kau mematahkan hatiku, sekarang kau berkencan dengan anak konglomerat."

Kuroko tertawa, mendorong bahu Himuro agar pergi meninggalkan mereka, "Baiklah, baiklah, aku ingin berdua dengan temanku ini."

Dalam ruang gemerlap, suasana hati Akashi segelap malam. Wanita yang ia sukai tampaknya bukan lagi sosok 'bersih' sebagaimana ia dambakan. Cara Hayama dan Himuro memperlakukannya seperti barang bekas layak pakai. Akashi Seijuurou hancur, namun ia masih harus bersikap seolah tak merasa apa-apa.

Segelas minuman berlikuid ungu diletakkan di meja bar, disodorkan ke arah Kuroko. "Akashi-kun mau apa?" tawarnya, polos.

Ia lantas menggeleng, "Aku tidak minum-minum." telapak tangannya terangkat, menolak halus.

"Baiklah, aku tidak memaksa." Kuroko menenggak segelas anggur, kemudian tertawa, "haaah, ini enak sekali, Akashi-kun."

Seorang bartender tersenyum ke arah Akashi, "Dia tidak pandai minum, sebentar lagi juga mabuk."

"Jangan berkata begitu, Takao-kun." Kuroko mendengus. "Akashi-kun jangan percaya dia."

Akashi melihat pupil mata wanita di hadapannya mulai melebar, tatapnya tidak lagi fokus. Kuroko sedang menahan agar tubuhnya tetap stabil. Ia juga penasaran, siapa orang-orang di sini dan apa hubungan mereka dengan Kuroko Tetsuya. "Hei, Kuroko," Akashi memulai pertanyaan, meski sebenarnya tak mengharapkan jawaban, "yang tadi itu siapa?"

Kuroko tampak linglung, "Yang mana? Himuro-kun?" tanya Kuroko ringan, ia langsung menambahkan segera setelah Akashi mengangguk. "Dia pejabat, anggota dewan. Uangnya banyak."

Akashi menggigit bibir, mulai tak nyaman. "Mantan pacarmu?"

"Aku tidak pacaran dengannya, Akashi-kun," Kuroko terkekeh, "dia sudah punya istri."

"Tapi dia menciummu tadi," Akashi menegaskan.

"Hahaha!" Kuroko tertawa lebar, sangat jarang, pasti efek alkohol. "Aku tidak mau pacaran sama suami orang."

"Nah, kan, apa kubilang, dia sudah mabuk!" si bartender yang dipanggil Takao menyahut, liriknya nakal ke arah Akashi Seijuurou, "di atas ada yang kosong, bawa saja."

Terpacu untuk berpikir negatif, Akashi menolak, "Apa, sih, tidak, lebih baik dia kubawa pulang saja." dengusnya kesal. Takao hanya tertawa.

Kuroko menggeleng, "Aku tidak mabuk, aku tidak mau pulang, Akashi-kun." Pelipisnya dipangku ke telapak tangan yang bertumpu di meja bar, "ayo kita ngobrol saja."

Meski diajak berbincang, Akashi merasa tak betah karena ributnya alunan musik ditambah suara-suara pengisi klab malam ini. "Ya sudah, kau lanjut saja yang tadi."

"Akashi-kun tidak mau tanya aku?"

Akashi tampak berpikir, ia sebenarnya tidak siap dengan apapun respons Kuroko Tetsuya. Namun dalam kondisi mabuk, orang cenderung berkata jujur. "Dengan Himuro tadi itu, hubunganmu sudah sampai mana dengannya? Aku lihat dia dekat sekali denganmu."

"Oh, itu," kata-katanya ringan, sama sekali tak tampak keberatan dengan pertanyaan Akashi yang cenderung privasi, "aku hanya tidur dengannya sekali, itu juga sudah lumayan lama, sekitar tiga bulan lalu."

Oh...

Harusnya Akashi tidak perlu kaget. Apa yang dilakukan Kuroko Tetsuya adalah hal yang seharusnya terdengar biasa untuk Akashi. Sepertinya ayah Kuroko benar, wanita di depannya seperti kebanyakan orang. Akashi tahu banyak temannya yang sudah 'tidur' dengan orang lain, tapi Akashi tak menyangka Kuroko tidur bukan hanya dengan pacarnya saja.

"Kalau sama Hayama-kun yang tadi di depan itu juga sekali, dengan Takao-kun juga pernah sekali. Dengan orang yang kupacari juga sekali, aku tidak mau kalau lebih dari sekali, Akashi-kun."

Akashi Seijuurou mengangkat alis, memasang tampang biasa saja. "Oh, kenapa?"

Kuroko mengulas tawa, "Aku suka saja lihat mereka jadi candu. Kalau mereka memaksa, ya sudah aku minta putus."

Akashi ikut tertawa, kini ia memaksa hatinya stabil. "Kejam juga kau, Kuroko. Jadi itu alasannya mengapa kau bolak-balik ganti pacar."

Kuroko menyimpul senyum, mengangkat gelas kaca, menatap Akashi dari balik beningnya. "Kalau Akashi-kun sudah pernah dengan siapa?"

Akashi tersungging, tak ingin menjawab, "Kamu, bagaimana?"

Disambut tawa, sebuah gelas kembali diletakkan, tubuh Kuroko hampir ambruk. "Satu-satunya orang yang aku tidak mau tidur dengannya, ya... Akashi-kun, hahaha..."

Tak lagi patah, Akashi justru penasaran, "Heee, kenapa memangnya?"

"Karena—" tak sempat menyelesaikan, Kuroko sontak mengeluarkan isi perut lewat mulutnya. Akashi terkesiap, mengambil langkah mundur, namun kemudian refleks mengambil posisi di belakang Kuroko untuk memijat leher temannya.

"Sudah kubilang, kan, dia harus segera dibawa ke atas. Lihat, dia muntah lagi di sini, hahaha!" ujar Takao diselingi tawa.

Akashi Seijuurou menyesal tidak mendengarkan.

.

* * *

.

Pukul dua belas dini hari, Akhasi menyetir pulang. Di jok sebelahnya Kuroko tertidur. Ia tak bisa membawanya pulang, karena saat pamit tadi sudah terlanjur bilang ingin bermalam. Akashi coba menghubungi kawannya yang bisa menampung mereka semalaman, namun yang ada malah penolakan karena pada sibuk malam mingguan.

Di depan gang sepi Akashi dilema. Apa ia bawa pulang saja Kuroko ke rumahnya? Tidur di kamarnya jangan sampai ketahuan siapa-siapa. Tapi ia tidak pernah melakukan hal seperti itu—

Sampai kapan ia tidak berani 'bertindak dewasa'?

Tiba-tiba saja setan menggodanya. Akashi berpikir keras. Logis juga jika ia mengambil keputusan demikian.

Akhirnya ia parkir mobil di garasi belakang, membuka pintu, memastikan tidak ada sesiapa, lalu balik menggendong Kuroko di belakangnya.

Pelan-pelan Akashi melangkah, menyusuri luasnya rumah, menaiki tangga dan masuk ke kamar. Untungnya Kuroko tak banyak tingkah. Ia segera mengunci pintu dan menyalakan semua lampu ruangan. Siapa tahu silaunya bisa membangunkan si wanita mabuk, setidaknya Kuroko harus sadar bahwa keputusan Akashi membawanya kemari adalah karena tak ada lagi pilihan.

Kuroko menggeliat, Akashi langsung duduk di tepi tempat tidur dan menatap dalam-dalam. Alih-alih membuka mata, Kuroko Tetsuya justru malah menarik guling untuk jadi objek peluknya. Akashi menghela napas, duduk di lantai beralas karpet beludru sambil menunggu kawannya bangun.

Ia raih ponsel di atas meja belajar dan mendapati pesan masuk, seorang kawan menawarkan rumahnya untuk disinggahi. Telat, Akashi sudah keburu membaringkan Kuroko di tempat tidurnya.

Dalam sunyi ia menghayati malam. Detik yang berlalu, irama dengkur pelan yang stabil, serta kantuk yang tiba-tiba menyerang. Akashi berbaring di atas karpet, tanpa bantal maupun guling untuk didekap. Biarlah wanita yang disayanginya aman di atas, ia bertugas menjaga.

Tanpa mematikan lampu, Akashi Seijuurou memejamkan mata, terlelap setelahnya.

.

* * *

.

Matanya perlahan terbuka, Akashi merenggangkan tubuh—merasa pegal karena tidur tanpa alas empuk—kemudian duduk menyandar dinding. Di tempat tidur ia tidak menemukan Kuroko Tetsuya, hanya ada sebuah celana panjang yang terbentang di tepi ranjang. Di ujung ruangan terdengar suara gemercik air pertanda kamar mandi sedang dipakai.

Akashi mengembuskan napas, melakukan _stretching_ sebentar. Ia lalu membuka jendela dan membiarkan udara pagi memasuki kamar. Sebuah celana jins dengan robekan di lutut diangkatnya untuk dilihat lebih jelas. Entah mengapa, meski mereka tetangga dan di masa kecil bersama, Kuroko justru terasa sangat jauh pergaulannya. Ternyata ada banyak hal tentang Kuroko Tetsuya yang ia ketahui. Sepanjang ia _stalking_, tak pernah ia ketahui 'dunia gelap' si tetangga.

Bunyi derit pintu dibuka. Akashi meletakkan kembali celana dan menoleh ke sumber suara. Tatapnya terpukau pada sebuah penampilan yang tersaji di depan. Padahal saat kuliah Akashi sering melihat Kuroko dengan setelan yang lebih terbuka. Si wanita sedang melingkarkan handuk merah di kepala, pahanya terekspos luas.

"Akashi-kun, aku numpang mandi dan pinjam handukmu."

Si pria merah sigap memaling pandang, ke arah jendela agar tak dikira terpesona, "Ya, tidak apa-apa."

Kuroko menghampiri, Akashi pura-pura tidak tahu. Ia memungut celana di samping kaki Akashi, yang mana membuat si lelaki berambut merah menggeser langkah. "Maaf, jatuh, ya," ia tak sadar telah lalai meletakkannya.

Kuroko dengan polos mengenakan celana panjangnya, "Tidak apa-apa. Omong-omong, terima kasih, ya, Akashi-kun. Aku pasti mabuk semalam."

Jantung yang tadi berdegup kencang kini terkondisikan lagi. "Kau ternyata tidak pandai mabuk, ngapain harus minum-minuman lagi?"

Kuroko lanjut mengeringkan rambut. "Untuk membuat diriku sedikit lebih tenang."

"Kau seperti orang menderita."

"Akashi-kun baru tahu?" tatap Kuroko tajam. Akashi langsung salah tingkah. "Maaf sudah merepotkanmu." katanya cepat, langsung melangkah pergi ke luar kamar.

"Hei!" Akashi berupaya meraih, tapi tak sempat karena Kuroko lebih cepat. Ia menggertakkan gigi, mendecak kesal. Dibiarkannya Kuroko pergi karena ia sadar diri juga salah. Seharusnya ia bisa memahami derita yang ditanggung Kuroko Tetsuya hingga membuatnya mabuk semalam.

Tapi bukankah hadirnya telah menyembuhkan setengah lukanya?

Ternyata tidak juga.

Dari jendela kamar Akashi melihat Kuroko berjalan cepat menuju rumahnya, tanpa alas kaki. Akashi membungkuk ke kolong tempat tidur, melihat sepasang _wedges_ biru muda yang tampak kesepian.

Senyumnya mengembang, ia punya alasan untuk bertemu lagi.

.

* * *

.

Minggu itu sebenarnya Akashi Seijuurou banyak kegiatan. Menggantikan peran ayahnya di rumah, ia harus mengevaluasi para pekerja rumah tangganya dan menemukan solusi jika terjadi masalah. Ia harus menghubungi tukang kebun untuk memperbaiki kerusakan pipa di kebun depannya (bagian belakang rumah Akashi lah yang dekat dengan rumah Kuroko), menitahkan kepala asisten rumah tangga untuk belanja pasokan makan satu bulan, juga mendengar keluh-kesah kokinya yang katanya semalam seperti mendengar suara-suara aneh di garasi belakang.

Selesai pekerjaan rumah, Akashi Seijuurou kembali ke kamar, langsung duduk di meja belajar di depan jendela yang menghadap langsung ke rumah Kuroko Tetsuya. Sebelum mulai membaca buku ia pandangi dalam-dalam. Siluet wanita yang tampak dari jendela cukup meneduhkan hati. Ia menjadi semangat.

Ditengah _stalking_-nya ia dapati panggilan suara, dari ayahnya di luar negeri. Ia terima panggilan, mendengarkan seluruh titah, kaget dengan keputusan sepihak yang sudah dibuat. Ia hendak menolak, tapi orangtuanya tak pernah terima penolakan.

Sebuah perubahan terlalu mendadak datang. Ia sama sekali belum mempersiapkan.

Suara derum mesin mengalihkan atensinya, ia menengok ke ujung gang, melihat sebuah mobil menepi di pinggir jalan. Akashi berpaling lagi ke jendela kamar Kuroko, alih-alih melihat siluet, ia justru mendapati si wanita tengah berlari menuju mobil yang berhenti di ujung gang.

"Oh, tidak lagi, Kuroko..." keluhnya, seketika lelah.

.

* * *

.

Keesokan harinya Akashi Seijuurou tak merasa harus canggung bersitatap dengan Kuroko Tetsuya. Ia mengulas senyum meski dibalas dengan putaran bola mata. Entah, sejak pulang dari klab malam itu ia tak merasa harus kaku menghadapi pujaan hatinya.

"Kuroko." Akashi memanggil, menghampiri tempat duduk Kuroko dan duduk di sebelahnya.

Satu kubu yang sedang kongkow bersama Kuroko menghentikan candanya, melihat Akashi berbarengan. "Ya, Akashi-kun?"

"Boleh aku bicara sebentar?" adalah suatu kemajuan bagi Akashi dapat medistraksi waktu bersama Kuroko dan gengnya.

Kuroko melirik kawannya bergantian, kemudian memisahkan diri. Ia melangkah duluan ke luar kelas dan bersila tangan di depan pintu, "Apa?"

"Kau marah padaku?" spontan saja pertanyaan dilemparkan.

Kuroko mendengus, mendongakkan kepala, "Tolong, Akashi-kun, jangan merusak _mood_-ku hari ini. Aku marah? Apa aku terlihat marah?"

"Hmmm..." Akashi mengangkat bahu, "ya, terlihat marah."

Kuroko menghela napas, "Jadi Akashi-kun mau apa?"

Akashi menggaruk wajah, "Malam ini mau belajar bersama lagi?"

"Jujur saja, aku tidak suka belajar bersama seperti anak SD. Aku kira sudah cukup, Akashi-kun, tidak usah memikirkan nilai-nilaiku yang jelek lagi." Kuroko hendak pergi, lagi, tapi kali ini raih tangan Akashi berhasil menahannya.

"Bisakah kau tidak pergi-pergi saat sedang bicara denganku?" genggaman diperkuat.

"Bisa Akashi-kun lepaskan aku?" Kuroko balik menatap, galak.

Akashi mengembuskan napas berat. Sebenarnya dalam lubuk hati ia ingin Kuroko meminimalisir pergi ke klab-klab malam, atau kalau terpaksa ya harus bersamanya. Ia ingin menyampaikan, tapi merasa tidak punya hak. "Kalau aku jadi pacarmu, apa aku bisa mengajakmu kemana pun tanpa penolakan?"

Kuroko terdiam. Akashi juga membisu. Dalam hatinya menyesal karena terlalu cepat frontalnya.

"Aku sudah punya pacar."

"Hah?"

Kuroko bersandar ke dinding, masih dengan tangan bersidekap di dada, "Seorang adik tingkat menembakku pagi tadi, Akashi-kun terlambat. Lagipula aku tidak mau berpacaran dengan Akashi-kun."

Akashi Seijuurou terperanjat. _SEMUDAH ITU? _Batinnya kesal. Ia mengacak-acak rambut, frustasi. Pasti imejnya yang dinilai selalu rapih dan santun kini berubah total.

"Akashi-kun tidak perlu merasa sekesal itu. Aku sendiri memang tidak akan mau berpacaran dengan Akashi-kun." sahut Kuroko santai, "aku balik, ya. Oh, ya, kukira Akashi-kun memanggil karena mau memberikan sepatu."

Kali ini Akashi tak menghentikan sama sekali. Ia benar-benar kehabisan akal. Apakah mendapatkan Kuroko semacam kontes lomba siapa cepat dia capat? Astaga, kenapa kau mudah sekali, Kuroko Tetsuya?!

.

* * *

.

"Tumben kau mengajakku makan berdua, Akashi."

Pulang kuliah Akashi menghubungi Nijimura Shuuzo agar mereka bertemu di Majiba, sebuah restoran dekat kampus, sekalian makan sore. Usai pesanan burgernya sudah tersaji di meja, ia mulai topik tanpa basa-basi. "Ini tentang mantanmu, Kuroko Tetsuya."

Nijimura Shuuzo, kakak tingkatnya yang minggu depan diwisuda itu pernah menjalin hubungan dengan pujaan hatinya, durasinya tidak sampai dua minggu. Entah relasi macam apa yang sebenarnya diinginkan Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Kenapa dia?" Nijimura tak tampak antusias.

"Kau pernah tidur dengannya?" tatap mata Akashi lurus, menera kejujuran.

Nijimura menoleh, "Ya, sekali."

Akashi tak lagi mau berharap. Memang orang mabuk itu berkata benar. Padahal ia masih ingin mendapat jawaban bahwa selama ini Kuroko Tetsuya bohong.

"Murahan, dia sudah ditiduri banyak orang."

Telapak tangan Akashi mengepal, ia tak terima—tapi memang benar. Ingin langsung menghajar, tapi ditahan karena memukul orang tiba-tiba bukan _manner_ yang diturunkan keluarga Akashi. "Memangnya berapa banyak?"

Sang kakak tingkat memangku kepala, "Kau belum pernah? Kukira sudah."

"Dia tidak mau."

"Kenapa ya? Padahal uangmu banyak, lho. Apa karena kalian tetangga? Justru karena tetangga lebih gampang, kan. Kau menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, Akashi! Hahaha!"

Lelaki berambut merah menggeleng, dirinya berusaha agar tidak tersinggung dengan kalimat yang terlontar dari Nijimura, "Mungkin aku tidak perlu jadi pacarnya juga sih. Lihat saja adik tingkat yang hari ini ia pacari, sebentar lagi juga putus."

"Oh, si Wakamatsu, ya? Kukira dia pengecut, ternyata jadi juga nembak Kuroko."

"Kau kenal?"

"Dia kalah taruhan, biasa mainan anak-anak."

Akashi mengerjap, "Pacarannya karena kalah taruhan?"

Nijimura menyeringai, "Jangan salah, Tetsuya juga memanfaatkan pacarnya. Dengan memacari Wakamatsu, dia akan dapat nilai A di salah satu mata kuliah, karena Wakamatsu anak manja—ibunya dosen di sini. Uangnya juga banyak, Tetsuya tak mau tidur dengannya kalau bayarannya tidak setimpal."

Akashi Seijuurou tambah frustrasi.

.

* * *

.

Malam itu, berbekal duduk di balkon sambil menatap siluet wanita di rumah seberang, Akashi Seijuurou menempelkan ponsel di telinganya. Menunggu pemilik nomor tersambung menerima panggilannya. Tidak diangkat, Akashi menyentuh ikon berwarna hijau lagi.

Diangkat.

"Kuroko," Akashi yang pertama bersuara.

Di seberang hanya terdengar helaan napas. Tatap Akashi mengikuti siluet wanita yang menuju jendela, kemudian kamarnya gelap. Akashi tahu Kuroko sadar sedang dikuntit, itu sebabnya ia mematikan lampu bukannya menutup hording jendela.

Akashi memulai obrolan, "Aku sadar kita tidak bisa mengubah orang lain, aku menyesal telah mencobanya. Kau jadilah dirimu sendiri, memilih jalan yang kau sukai..." ia terdiam sejenak, sunyinya malam menjadi pendukung betapa _mellow_-nya hati itu. "Bersenang-senang dengan teman yang kau suka, yang bisa membuatmu jadi lebih baik..."

"_Akashi-kun bicara apa sih."_

Memang aneh jika tiba-tiba harus menyampaikan ini. Akashi Seijuurou awalnya memang ingin semuanya dibicarakan baik-baik, tapi Kuroko kerap menghindar tiap kali mereka saling menatap.

"Aku... sudah waktunya memasuki masa sibuk. Mungkin aku tidak bisa menemanimu belajar lagi, mengajarkan materi yang tidak kamu mengerti, atau menemanimu ke klab malam seperti malam minggu kemarin, haha."

"_Ya, kenapa? Jangan bicara seperti orang mau mati, dong."_

"Tidak, tidak, kau benar, Kuroko. Aku memang seperti mau mati." tanggap Akashi cepat. "Penolakanmu yang selalu datang padaku, kau benar-benar sudah membunuhku."

"_Akashi-kun..."_

"Tapi itu tidak masalah, aku terlalu biasa sampai-sampai tak kenal lagi rasanya. Yang mau kusampaikan bukan itu."

Jendela rumah tetangga dibuka, di seberangnya si penerima telepon menatap sambil menggenggam ponselnya.

Akashi mengulas senyum, menyandarkan dadanya di balkon sambil mengamati sosok wanita di seberang sejenak membuatnya tenang. Ia tanpa sadar menyimpul senyum.

"_Aku merasa Akashi-kun akan pergi jauh."_

"Kau merasakannya, Kuroko? Bagaimana?" Akashi seketika penasaran, apa tu artinya hati mereka sudah tertaut?

"_Jelas sekali Akashi-kun mengatakannya barusan."_

Baiklah, cinta memang buta.

"Ayahku minta aku menyusul, ada pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikan."

"_Oh, berapa lama?"_

"Seminggu."

Yang muncul di seberang adalah cekikik ringan, _"Hahaha..."_

Akashi ikut mengekeh, "Apa kau mengejekku?"

"_Itu hanya seminggu, Akashi-kun. Mengapa Akashi-kun berkata seolah akan selamanya? Seminggu waktu yang singkat, aku akan baik-baik saja selama seminggu."_

"Benarkah?" pupil matanya melebar, kini menatap Kuroko tidak sesulit melihat gerak-gerik siluet lagi. Sosok dinanti sudah menampakkan diri di depan."Kau akan baik-baik saja? Tidak ke klab malam, menyogok pacar agar dosen memberi nilai A, dan juga... tidak berlebihan dalam berhubungan?"

"_Kenapa Akashi-kun jadi mengatur aku. Suka-suka aku."_

"Ya mau bagaimana, kau tidak mau aku jadi pacarmu."

Suara diseberang tertawa, sebuah pemicu yang membuat Akashi Seijuurou menyungging senyum lebar.

"_Baiklah, aku tunggu kepulangan Akashi-kun. Nanti saat Akashi-kun sudah pulang, aku jomblo lagi. Tapi berikutnya bukan untuk jadi pacar Akashi-kun, ya."_

"Ya sudah tidak usah jadi pacar," Akashi Seijuurou tertawa, "jadi teman saja."

Untuk yang kedua kali, hangat itu dimulai lagi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

* * *

A/N : haiii, lama tak jumpa X'D

Saya terpikir untuk bikin sekuel fanfik _Call Me Maybe_ ini saat nostalgia, betapa cintanya saya sama mini komik (salah satu scene di fanfik Call Me Maybe) yang dibuat Qoni :') kalo di Fb namanya 'Asahi Cheery'.

Karena feelsnya kerasa banget, jadi yaudahlah ditulis aja, hehe. Makasih yaaa temen-temen udah baca, semoga menghibur (?) ~( ^-^)/

**Oiya, silakan baca bio profile saya ya untuk sesuanu X'D**


End file.
